youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Bicentennial Man in Sonic Style
Bicentennial Man is a 1999 American science fiction drama film starring with Sonic the Hedgehog as Andrew Martin and more. Plot The NDR series robot "Andrew" (Sonic) is introduced in 2005 into the Martin family home to perform housekeeping and maintenance duties. The family's reactions range from acceptance and curiosity to outright rejection and deliberate vandalism by their surly older daughter Grace (Rouge) which leads to the discovery that Andrew can both identify emotions and reciprocate in kind. When Andrew accidentally breaks a figurine belonging to "Little Miss" Amanda (Cosmo), he carves a replacement out of wood. The family is astonished by this creativity and “Sir” Richard Martin (Vector) takes Andrew to his manufacturer to inquire if all the robots are like him. The company's CEO sees this development as a problem and wishes to scrap Andrew. Angered, Martin takes Andrew home and allows him to pursue his own development, encouraging Andrew to educate himself in the humanities. Years later, following an accident in which Andrew's thumb is accidentally cut off, Martin again takes him to NorthAm Robotics for repairs, ensuring first that Andrew's personality will remain unharmed. Andrew requests that while he's being repaired his face be upgraded to allow him to convey the emotions he feels, but can't fully express. The CEO informs them that upgrade modification will be very expensive—in fact, larger than the sum he earns in an entire year—the price is well within the Martins' means, comprising a month of Andrew's income from the sale of his carpentry and other woodworks and crafts. After the wedding of Little Miss, Andrew realizes that there are no more orders for him to run. He eventually asks for his freedom, much to Martin's dismay. He grants the request, but banishes Andrew so he can be "completely" free. As Andrew leaves, Martin comments that he has stopped referring to himself as "one". Andrew builds himself a home at the beach and lives alone. In 2048, Andrew sees Martin one last time on his deathbed. Martin apologizes for banishing him as he silently says his goodbye to Andrew who states that it was an honor serving him. After help from Little Miss' reluctant son Lloyd Charney (Espio), Andrew goes on a quest to locate more NDR series robots to discover if others have also developed sentience. After years of failure, he finds Galatea (Cream), an NDR robot that has been given feminine attributes and personality. These however are simply aspects of her programming and not something which she developed as with Andrew. Galatea is owned by Rupert Burns (Shadow), son of the original NDR robot designer. Rupert works to create a more human look for robots, but is unable to attract funding. Andrew agrees to finance the research and the two join forces to give Andrew artificial human face and hair. He also maintains contact with Little Miss over the years. In 2068, Andrew comes back to greet Little Miss, but instead meets Portia Charney (Amy Rose), her granddaughter (Lloyd's daughter) who looks exactly like a younger version of Little Miss. Little Miss is now aged as she explains to Andrew that it's a genetic likeness that skipped a generation. In 2070, Andrew comes to the hospital to see Little Miss one last time, he notices the horse that he carved for her when she was young. She silently passes away and Andrew feels the pain of not being able to cry and realizes that every human being he cares for will eventually die. Over time, Andrew and Rupert begin to study medicine and designs mechanical equivalents of human organs, including a central nervous system, which eventually allows Andrew to acquire tactile sensations. Meanwhile, his friendship with Portia evolves into romance. At first, Portia is uncertain about "investing her emotions in a machine" and almost marries someone else, but Andrew confronts her about her emotions and they eventually engage in a romantic and sexual relationship. Upon realizing that his relationship with Portia would never be socially accepted, Andrew petitions the World Congress to recognize him as human which would also allow him and Portia to be legally married, but is rejected. The Speaker of the Congress explains that society can tolerate an everlasting machine, but argues that an immortal human would create too much jealousy and anger for him to be with another human being and he's declared a machine from that day on. In 2120, Portia is physically middle-aged due to Andrew's medical inventions, but decides that she doesn't want to have her life forever prolonged by them. Then, Andrew realizes that he wouldn't want to live on without her. He works with his now elderly friend Rupert to introduce blood into his system to cause his brain to decay which will allow him to age. Rupert officially welcomes him to the human condition, as it then becomes unknown when exactly Andrew would die. Around 2150 to 2160, Andrew is now elderly while Portia is physically elderly. Andrew attends the World Congress a second time to petition to be declared a human being while Portia watches for support. In 2205, Andrew and Portia are even more elderly as they're on their death bed each with a life support machine. Along with Galatea (who is now human-looking and possibly developed self sentience due to the changes that Andrew made on her) as their nurse, they watch as the President of the World Congress announces on television the court's decision: that Andrew is officially recognized as human and that aside from "Methuselah and other Biblical figures," is the oldest human being in history at the age of two hundred years. The Speaker also validates his marriage with Portia. Then, Andrew dies while listening to the broadcast and Portia orders Galatea to unplug her machine. The film ends with Portia about to die hand-in-hand with Andrew as she whispers to him "See you soon." Cast Sonic was holding a pink rose.jpg|Sonic as Andrew Martin|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Cream laughing.jpg|Cream as 'Little Miss' Amanda Martin as a kid|link=Cream the Rabbit Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Amanda Martin as an adult|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as 'Sir' Richard Martin|link=Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat 2.jpg|Blaze as 'Ma´am' Rachel Martin|link=Blaze the Cat Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Rupert Burns|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Cosmo smiled 2.jpg|Cosmo as Galatea|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Rouge the Bat.jpg|Rouge as 'Miss' Grace Martin as a kid and an adult|link=Rouge the Bat Knuckles smiled.jpg|Knuckles as Grace's boyfriend in the future|link=Knuckles the Echidna Espio the Chameleon.jpg|Espio as Lloyd Charney|link=Espio the Chameleon Amy_smile_2.jpg|Amy Rose as Portia Charney|link=Amy Rose Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Amanda's future husband|link=Vector the Crocodile Category:Sonic Style Movies